Friends for Life
by Colorofwar
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a normal 5 year old girl with a love for learning but what happens when her dad has to work a lot and she is sent to a nanny whos child attends to goode elementary school too will she be friend with the boy or will he become one of her enemies?
1. Chapter 1

(Id like to say that none of these characters belong to me they all belong to Rick Riordan)

5 years old

Annabeths pov

*Alarm* Bringggg bringgggg bringgg

I hit my alarm and jumped out of bed. It was my very first day of school and I was super duper happy because daddy says that mommy loved school and learning and that I will too! I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed out my curly blonde bed head hair. Then I went down stairs to get something to eat. Daddy was already making pancakes so I sat down and watched him as he finished he sat down next to me and said "good morning my little owl" I giggled "g'morning daddy !" I ate my pancakes and rushed back upstairs and got dressed. Daddy had already helped me last night to pick out what to wear. I wore gray jeans with a white ruffle t-shirt. I slipped on my gray converse and went downstairs to get my backpack which was sitting on a chair next to the front door. "Daddy c'mon I dont want to be late !" I yelled. Dad came down stairs with his shirt and tie on... he must have another work meeting which means he wont be home for dinner which means he finally found a nanny for the nights he had his meetings. My smile went down a bit as I thought of this but I quickly put that aside as I remembered it was my first day of school! The whole drive there I was bouncing in my seat when we arrived at the front of the school where my dad and me had planned to drop me off and then the nanny today would pick me up I looked outside suddenly not feeling as confident as I was a few minutes ago. All the other kids were already playing around the playground and making friends. "Dont worry Anna-Bananna everyone will love you !" I grinned at the nickname remembering what he called me when I was worried. I got out of the car with my backpack and walked into the gates of the kindergarten section of the school. Kid were running everywhere and no one seemed fazed that they really didnt know each other yet. Annabeth looked around trying to find someone to play with. Then she saw a boy with black hair and bright sea green eyes being dragged in by a woman probably in her early twenties. "Percy honey you need to come to school !" she told/ scolded the boy "But I dont wanna !" the boy whined then his mother whispered something in his ear that made the boy smile and run in the school. Annabeth walked over to the boy curious as why he did not find this so fun to go to school. "Hello" Annabeth said to the boy as he turned around to face her "Hi im Perseus Jackson but only call me Percy because I dont like being called Perseus it makes me sound old and im not old im young and hi whats your name" he said in all one big breath "Hi Percy im Annabeth" she said. "Well Annabeth im going to go now ok bye !" he said as he ran off the play with the other boys. Then the bell rang and every kid walked inside . After all the introductions and the rules and all the boring stuff that Annabeth had a hard time listening to considering she was ADHD and dyslexic they went outside where told them they were to get into partners and find one thing that they like about the playground. Everyone paired up immediately and Annabeth was left alone so she went outside and sat down on the grass, sadly this is not what Annabeth had hoped for she thought she would have friends by now or even just someone to talk to. Just then Percy ran up and said "hey why are you sittin' alone wheres your partner?" "I dont have one" Annabeth answered tears welling up in her eyes "Dont worry ! Ill ask Mrs. Kent if we can have a group of three!" Percy said and he ran up to Annabeth watch from afar. Percy came back and helped her up and said "welcome to the group my partner Grover is over there!" The rest of the day was really fun she ate lunch with Percy and his new friends which were Grover, Clairsse, Selena, Charlie, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Nico. But now it came the end of the day where Annabeth waitied for a car to pull up with the nanny her father had found but at least Percys mom hadnt come yet either so she wasnt alone. Just then a blue pruis pulled up with the woman Annabeth saw Percy with earlier. "Hey Percy !" she said as he ran up to her and she picked him up and kissed his cheek. He smiled a big goofy grin "Mom this is Annabeth shes my best friend" Percy said proudly Annabeth blushed Percy considered her his best friend ? "Oh my well are you Annabeth Chase?" the woman asked ? I nodded my head wondering how she knew me. "Well Annabeth im Sally and I am supposed to watch over you till your father comes back from his meetings." Sally said I put my hand out for her to shake it but instead she pulled me in for a big hug that made me feel warm inside. "Ok you two lets get going" Sally said as she opened the back seat for both of us. We both climbed in and off we were to the Jackson household.


	2. Chapter 2: Jackson Household

**(Again none of these characters belong to me ! )**

* * *

Age:5

Annabeths P.O.V

When we got to the Jackson household and I wasn't expecting anything like this it was a huge house two stories with a small front yard and a white picket fence like you would find in the movies. It was a light brown with giant windows so you could see the living room.

Percy and I raced to the steps as we wait for Sally to open the door. Though the outside looked amazing the inside was gorgeous light blue walls in every room with pictures of the beach everywhere and the nicest part was it had that at home feeling. "Ok kids go upstairs and play ill be down here if you need anything and ill bring up some snacks later" "Ok" Percy and I replied at the same time . We grinned at each other and raced upstairs I won of course but Percy tried to insist that he won but you know that I won obviously.

He lead me into his room, it was really big bigger than mine ! We played around a bit with his toys and we colored and Sally gave us snacks then Percy lead me into this even bigger room with all these games and toys it was like heaven for a kid. We played pac man for a while then moved onto the wii which I beated him on every Mario Kart game. I had so much fun but then I heard the doorbell ring and I heard my dads voice talking to Sally "Here take it please its the least I can do" daddy said I peeked my way downstairs and saw that my dad was trying to give Sally money but she refused politely "no its ok it was a pleasure to have her here !" I smiled and Percy and I ran downstairs.

"Daddy !" I yelled and I jumped into his arms "Hey lil' owl how was your first day of school?" he asked "It was wonderful ! Percy is my best friend from school" I said pointing to Percy. My dad put me down and kneeled down to Percys level and said " Take care of my daughter ok son?" he asked Percy grinned and saluted and I just giggled, after we said goodbye we left and went home.

Percys P.O.V

I went upstairs and picked up all the toys that were scattered around my room and I sat on my bed and waited it was a good thing Annabeth had gone home early and that she hadnt seen the hallway downstairs I think there was still blood on the carpet. I heard the door open and slam shut. I closed my eyes waiting for him to come upstairs... _Step Step Step Step Step_ stop... I opened my eyes I know what came next. He opened the door and standing there was my ugly step-father Gabe.

"Hello Percy" he snarled I stayed silent as I always did and waited for it to be over. Once he was done and I dont think id rather say what he did but lets just say I have a cut on my back from where the shattered beer glass broke . I wish I knew my dad my mommy said he was wonderful that he was kind and gentle but that he had to leave when I was a baby for reasons unexplained but mommy says that he will come back to us we just have to wait right now.

* * *

**Hey guys so I just wanna say thanks for reading ill try to update everyday with a new chapter if you have any recommendations for a new story you would like to see tell me in the comments and if you have a problem with anything just say something! - oxox Baileybear :D**


End file.
